ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Jen Masterson
Personality Jen is responsible, admirable, and committed. She enjoys sports, shopping, fantasizing about boys, and planning for the future, but is also prone to nosiness and has a quick temper, traits which have led her friends to regard her as a control freak. These traits suggest that Jen has a Type A personality. Trivia *She and Caitlin are the only ones in the group to never get fired. *She is the tallest female in the group. *Jen's a fan of the popular boy band DawgToy, and her favorite member is Jason, who she claims "even feels cute". *Jen's highly allergic to mushrooms; eating them results in her becoming violently gassy and suffering from diarrhea. *Jen, as a child, liked to run around naked in her backyard (which explains why Courtney nicknamed her "Flash"). *Jen has unintentionally flashed her breasts in front of her entire group of friends on two separate occasions, and has been seen nude on two other occasions by Jonesy. *Jen's voice actor, Megan Fahlenbock, has also voiced Gwen from the Total Drama Series and Sam McCloud, one of the main characters' sisters, from Stoked!. Jen and Gwen are very different, even though they share the same voice actor. *Jen has the highest sales rate of all the Penalty Box Employees. *Jen's Total Drama Island counterpart is Courtney as they are both "Type A" students and are generally very ambitious and competitive. Coincidentally, Jen's older sister is named Courtney. Jen's TD counterpart is also more geared towards Bridgette as they are both normally kind-hearted, are mediators, and are also athletically active (Jen's snowboarding to Bridgette's surfing). *In "The Wedding Destroyers", Jen lives with Jonesy after Jonesy's dad and Jen's mom become married. *Jen's ethnicity is Irish Canadian. *Jen's Stoked counterpart is Emma, which is also the same first name of her mother and baby half-sister from her mom's second marriage to Jonesy's dad. *In "In a Retail Wonderland", Jen was taught yoga by Starr. *In "The Journal", Jen loses her journal and is made deeply unhappy when the whole mall finds out about her private thoughts. Ironically, she is always the first one to pry into others lives; for instance, in "One Quiet Day" she spends a lot of time trying to find out why Jude isn't stressing over finals, and in "Deadbeat Poets Society", she looks into why Wyatt has relaxed. In the latter case, she doesn't even ask what's going on with Wyatt, and doesn't respect his wishes that she'll leave him alone when she finds out. *Jen had harbored a crush on Jonesy Garcia in the seventh grade, but confessed that she is completely over it. **This was proved in "The New Jonesy". *Although it has not been explained what happened to her biological father, in "The Wedding Destroyers", Jen specifically says he's not around. While she does not say why he is gone, the subtext heavily suggests her father is deceased, but during the episode "Deck the Mall", Jude said it was "the first Christmas since the parental split". Also, in "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" Courtney mentions that Mom and Dad want her to be more responsible, like Jen. It is possible that her parents divorced and Jen's father died somehow shortly thereafter. *Jen's name was mentioned on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race by MacArthur and was also revealed by MacArthur that she used to babysit MacArthur. Category:6teen Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Irish Canadian characters Category:Singing Characters Category:16 year olds Category:Heroines Category:Athletes Category:Musicians Category:Blue eyes Category:Sky Blue Category:Protagonists Category:Irish Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Revival/Reunion Category:Students Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Non Disney Princesses Category:Siblings Category:Characters with allergies Category:European Characters Category:Characters voiced by Megan Fahlenbock